1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a probe structure, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a probe structure wherein a wet etching process is facilitated by bonding two semiconductor substrates having different crystal directions to form the probe structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor technology progresses, a density of a cantilever structure used for a probe card is also increasing. Generally, a conventional method for forming the cantilever structure includes forming a mask layer pattern defining the cantilever structure is formed on a silicon substrate, etching the silicon substrate using the mask layer pattern as an etching mask, and filling the etched portion of the silicon substrate.
However, a drawback of the conventional method is that a selective etching process is difficult to carry out because only one silicon substrate is used. Particularly, when a tip region of the cantilever structure is etched, a beam region of the cantilever structure is also etched. In order to overcome the drawback, a separate mask layer covering the beam region should be formed. Therefore, the etching process is complex and a cost thereof is increased.